Matt's Punishment
by I'm-Her-Mattie
Summary: Mello hears a rumor and has to punish Matt. MattXMello. Yaoi. Bondage. Hot


Isa, on of Matt's old friends, had fun into Matt while he was buying Mello chocolate – and she had attached herself to Matt's arm, crying of how she had missed him, kissing him sloppily on the cheek and proclaiming proudly to any that would listen of how it was good to finally see her beloved 'Matt-chan' once again, of how the pain of separation from her love had been too much, and that her heart was complete now that she had been returned to his warm embrace.

Needless to say, by the time the rumors had spread to Mello's ears, he was not happy.

_Oh God_, Matt thought tiredly as he dragged himself back to the shared apartment he and Mello lived in. _I swear, if Isa ever makes me go through that again … I know she see's me as the brother she never had, but did she _really_ have to take it so far as to drag me though every god-damnedl-_

"Hello, Matt."

Matt looked up from where he had been shedding his vest, to see Mello leaning casually against the doorframe leading to their shared bedroom.

"Mells!" Matt's face lit up. "Oh man, am I glad to see you-"

"How do you do it?"

"Huh?" Matt blinked, genuinely confused.

"How can you stand there, as cheerful as ever, same as you do every single other _fucking_ day when you've had that pink haired _slut_ hanging off of you for _hours_?"

"Mells, what are you-"

"And then," Mello's voice rose. "you have the nerve to look me in the eye, as if nothing has changed. As if she didn't just _confess_ herself to you, and shoved her god-damned _tongue_ down your throat-"

"Mello, what in the hell are you going on about, I've never-!"

"_Don't lie to me, Matt!_" Mello roared, finally stepping out from his relaxed pose and turning his pain-filled eyes to where the confused red-head stood. He threw himself across the room, grasping Matt by his shirt and throwing him against the wall beside the door, ignoring when the smaller male flinched at the contact. "I know you spent today with her, I know _everything_-"

"But there's nothing to know! Mello, I love Isa as a sister, you know that, you've always known that, I-"

"Who's to say you didn't lie to me, then?"

Matt closed his eyes, as if begging for patience, and calmed himself, licking his lips before speaking in a soothing, deliberately slow tone.

"_Mells_. Mello, please, listen to me, and listen to what you are saying. Think. Where did you hear this?"

"From Aito," Mello scoffed.

"And where did she hear it?" Matt continued.

"_Hana_."

"Tell me something, Mells. What is Hana _well_ known for?"

Mello's face lost it's red haze of anger, and his grip on Matt's shirt loosened slowly.

"For … over … exaggerating," Mello's voice was a low murmur, as he slowly thought through the fog Matt's supposed betrayal had cast over him.

"_Exactly_," he spoke in a broken whisper. "Mells, I love Isa like a sister." He closed his eyes, his lips trembling gently. "But I love _you,_ _more_ than that."

Mello breathed slowly from his mouth and finally took in the sight his lover made; pale, shaking almost unnoticably, emerald eyes shut against the sight of his angered partner.

"Matt," when Mello spoke this time, his tone was quite different, tender and loving where anger and accusation had been before, a side of himself he only showed around Matt, and even then it was rare. "Mattie, babe, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I should have – thought-"

"It's okay, Mells. I shouldn't have let her do that … give everyone the wrong impression ... it's my fault. I'm sorry, too."

Mello leaned forward and gently wrapped his arms around the gamer, allowing the warmth to grow between them and sighing in relief that he had not driven his boyfriend of two years away.

Suddenly, a wicked idea struck him; the perfect way to reconcile what had almost become a messy, disastrous break up.

"Hey, Matt?" Mello asked in a low, husky voice.

"Hm?"

"You were right, you know."

"What?" Matt raised his head from where it had been tucked into Mello's shoulder, his eyes lit with curiosity.

"You shouldn't have let her do that." Mello's hands tightened around the gamer's shoulders possessively. "You're _mine_. And only _I_ am allowed to touch what belongs to me."

Matt's eyes tightened at first in worry; he then he caught the glint in Mello's eyes, and knew that all had been forgiven.

Yet, after all, why pass up an opportunity for kinky sex when one presented itself?

"I'm sorry, Mells," Matt lowered his eyes submissively, smiling secretly when he felt the response to his actions quite clearly against his lower stomach. "I should've stopped her." He dropped his voice to a low, suggestive whisper, playing into the darkening mood he felt swirl around them. "_Please forgive me_."

Mello's eyes met Matt's with growing amusement and arousal, iris darkening as his pupils dilated. His hands suddenly slid down from the redhead's shoulders to wrap gently, yet firmly around his hands, drawing him back as the blonde moved toward the open bedroom door.

"You'll have to do better than that, Matt," Mello whispered in his lover's ear as they passed through the frame, watching the shudder that ran through the other with desire, smirking as he released the redhead and slowly pressed the other backward until he fell to sit the edge of the bed, motionless.

Matt stared up at Mello, eyes following the slow catch of the leather vest as it was shed carefully and exotically. He _loved_ it when Mello got into moods like these, since it almost always left him unable to walk for _days_.

"I think someone needs to be reminded just who he belongs to," Mello spoke lowly, his voice dangerously close to a growl as he forced Matt to crawl backwards while he moved forwards. Finally Matt struck the headboard, unable to move further, and Mello paused, kneeling over the gamer's legs and staring down at the excited teen in anticipation. "The question is, _how_ should I remind him?"

Matt shuddered and tiled his head back, allowing his eyes to fall close at the sound of the other's voice; here, now, Mello sounded like sex incarnate, a sound Matt knew only he was allowed to hear.

"Maybe …" Mello leant forward a little, his eyes moving clearly to the bedside drawer second from the top; Matt noted the direction and groaned in anticipation, knowing _exactly_ what was in that drawer. "Hm. Perhaps not; after all, we've played that game all too often for it to really _sink in_. I want something a little more … memorable."

Mello leant back to pause, his smoldering eyes burning into Matt's skin as he lay there, waiting patiently for what he could only image would be one hell of a night.

Finally, Mello smirked and moved forward, pulling off Matt's shirt and slipping his jeans and boxers off. Leaving the gamer lying prone beneath the blonde, stark naked, while the other, shirtless, still held claim to his black boxer shorts.

"Do you know what I am going to do?" Mello breathed as he propped his arms on either side of Matt's head and leaned slowly in.

"N-No," Matt sighed in response, his breath hitching when he felt the soft skin of Mello's lips skim across his collarbone. He could _feel_ those lips smirking in response.

"Well then, you'll have to wait and see," the blonde purred, suddenly leaning over the edge of the bed and pulling a long, black silk tie from the bedside drawer. Taking the gamer's wrists, he gently wrapped them together in the silk, then pushed them high so they were against the lowest bar of the headboard, almost even with his lover's neck. There they were swiftly secured, Matt watching Mello's plotting face all the while.

Finally deciding this was taking too long, Matt decided to spur the other on.

"I thought you said this was going to be _different_," he mocked, wriggling his wrists in the bonds and shifting his hips sensuously. "But so far, it's all been pretty basic, Mells." His eyes half-lidded in the dusk-lit room, gazing up at the silent brunet seriously. "Aren't you supposed to be _punishing_ m-_e!_" His final word ended in a sudden and unstoppable squeak when he felt the distinctive feel of two lubricated fingers prodding at him _there_, while another hand moved his legs higher to accommodate him.

Mello smirked and pushed one of the two digits harder, feeling the soft flesh give eagerly. Massaging the walls until they were slick and relaxed, he gently slipped the second in, keen eyes examining his lover's face as it slackened in pleasure, twitching every now and then in response to whatever action the older had performed below.

"Still … uh, not …" Matt gasped for breath, his mouth rising into a brief and cocky grin. "Still … no … different-"

Mello's face tightened at the challenge, and he quickly moved his fingers to one very particular spot he had avoided studiously, pressing hard and long. Matt cried out, his voice resonating from deep in his throat as he twisted his hips in an attempt to escape the sharp pleasure, as he strained for some sort of touch against his neglected cock.

"Mells!" Matt moaned when the other cunningly slipped a third finger in as he dealt a second hard push against the sensitive gland. Matt grasped the trailing ends of the silk ties, desperate for something to hold on to as he was stretched and pressed closer to and closer to release. "Ughn, Mel …"

"Almost there, Matt," Mello whispered, scissoring his fingers one last time before withdrawing them, pushing his boxers off, lining himself up and letting his eyes fall to Matt's gleaning face. "Ready?"

"Just _do_ it already, Mells!" Matt groaned, shuffling a little and tensing his raised and bent arms.

Mello sighed and let his head tilt forward; slowly easing in until he was sheathed to the hilt, his hips squarely aligned with the other's. He raised his shining eyes, watching as Matt gasped and deliberately relaxed, his stomach rippling gently.

"Are you alright?"

"This _still_ doesn't feel like _punishment_ Mells," Matt murmured in response, his burning green eyes opening to laugh at the other. "I thought you wanted me to _beg _for forgiveness, huh?"

The response was quick, vicious and resulted in one red-cheeked gamer arching and screaming his pleasure, while the other groaned deeply in satisfaction after drawing back and pounding once more, deeply. The rhythm continued, deep, slow, methodical, the sensations growing and peaking naturally in the cores of their bodies. Matt gasped and twisted his head from side to side, desperately moving his hips in an attempt to rub himself against Mello, anything for contact against the one, straining stretch of darkening skin that had not yet been tou-

"Oh, God, Mells!" Matt's voice groaned when one battle-toughened hand wrapped around him, pumping slowly but firmly, and only moments later the pleasure peaked, sticky white fluid leaking over Mello's hand as Matt cried out and squirmed at the intense feeling that teared through him.

It was only after he had fallen from his orgasmic high and relaxed, boneless, against the pillows that Matt realized the hard length embedded within him _was still there_.

"Mells, wha-?"

Mello's mouth stretched slyly, removing his hand from where it had been clenched around the base of his own erection, keeping his release from spilling into the blond.

"Oh, we are _far_ from over, Mattie," he crooned, wriggling his hips in a smooth motion that deliberately rubbed against the spasming, sensitive skin of his lover. Matt's eyes rolled lightly, and he sank into the pillows deeply as a phantom ghost of pleasure danced along his skin, tame but raw after the release he had already found. "You still haven't _screamed_ for me yet."

The second ride was harsh, demanding, _pounding_ against Matt's prostate until he was raw from screaming and unbearably tender from the treatment against his most private area. He came this time without a single touch to his red, enflamed cock, choking as the intense pleasure seared him with it's heat.

Mello had, by this time, needed to hold his release forcefully almost three times; he was beginning to tire quickly, and knew he himself would not last long.

No matter; he wasn't a genius for nothing. And Matt still had a long, long night ahead of him.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Mello gathered himself in an uncharacteristic show of determination, and began to move his aching length in, out, in once again, slower this time, gentle … soothing the enflamed skin that encased him.

Matt gasped and shuddered at the unexpected kindness, the sensation somehow just as intense as the more demanding pace had been. Against his exhausted will, he found himself hardening once again, rising to the waves of burning fire that spread from where his lover was perched.

"Mel … lo …" Matt groaned as his sweet spot was stroked gently once more, sending a delightful shiver down his spine.

"Matt," Mello sighed, his face dripping sweat as he leant forward over Mello and pressed his red forehead against the gamer's stomach. He was nearly at his end; he couldn't keep this type of torture up much longer.

Thank god he had a Plan B.

This time, when Matt came with a cry of the other's name, Mello didn't even try to hold back, giving in to the tight contortions around his sensitive cock and crying out at the flush of relief that nearly flattened him.

Matt panted, staring up at the content look on Mello's face and wishing his hands were free to stroke those golden locks, to touch that perfect face …

"Mells …" Matt smiled; thinking that whatever had been planned, was over.

Mello withdrew slowly, leant back on his heels, and watched Matt's silently. A few seconds longer, taking in the relief on the other's face, the genuine love, the content.

Then he smirked. And reached for the bedside drawer where they kept all of their most favourite bedtime toys.

Matt's eyes widened, and he pulled himself up half-heartedly, too weak to do much else than lie there helpless.

"Mells, what – I thought – I can't do it aga – Mells, _what are you do_-" Matt's panicked protests were stopped abruptly when he felt a small, familiar mass press into his quivering hole. Shuddering and emitting a low groan, Matt was helpless to stop the blonde as he maneuvered his way through the lightly spasming channel, the round black device at the tip of his fingers, searching.

He knew exactly when he found it, that sensitive spot that had already been tortured and pleasured beyond what the gamer could take.

_Well, Mattie … this is just the beginning_.

Withdrawing his fingers slowly, Mello smiled serenely at Matt, who was caught between a mixture of glaring and panting tiredly.

"What … do you think you're … Mells, I don't … think I can …"

He moved forward suddenly, until he was only a hair's breadth from Matt's face. "_Of course you can._"

The flick of a switch, so simple, so _final_, and then the gamer was screaming in painful pleasure as waves so intense they caused tears to spring to his eyes, spread through him. The tiny, vibrating egg had been pressed firmly against his aching prostate, pushing exhausted senses beyond their limit and sending him into a world he had never thought to experience. Every twitch brought him a new sensation, a new touch of silk or cotton that enflamed his sensitive skin and had him already achingly hard and twitching, although he was _sure _there was nothing left to spill, nothing left to-

"_Aaaaugh!_" Matt cried when he felt warm, silky heat wrap around his cock; Mello rarely, if ever, went down on him, but every time left him squirming and _screaming_ in _minutes_. The tip of that talented tongue danced along the underside of his exhausted cock, forcing moans and pleads for release from the gamer's mouth. The mouth withdrew, to suck strongly against the tip, making Matt throw his head from side to side and shift his hips desperately, to escape the tearing pleasure that forced him towards a release he wouldn't survive, towards a release that he hadn't thought would be possi-

Mello dunked his head, taking the entire length into his hot, tight mouth, while simultaneously pressing his fingers into Matt's high, tight sack, massaging relentlessly and deeply.

This time when Matt came, it was with a dry, hoarse scream, it was with thrashing hips and a bucking cock and an engorged gland that, all the while, had a hard, firm mass pressed against it, vibrating madly and sending him spiraling further and further into _madness_.

"M-Me-llo-" Matt sobbed when the vibrations did not cease, even after his cock had ceased bucking, even after his hips had ceased their mad undulations. "Pl – ple – eas – se-"

"Matt," Mello breathed, releasing the limp – but already, slowly hardening – flesh and crawling sensuously up the other's body, until he could press a sloppy kiss against the red, shiny lips, taking in the glazed look of complete and utter pleasure in the other's eyes. "_Say it._"

"I – I'm – so – or – ry," Matt choked, squirming when the small black egg bucked suddenly. "M-Mell-ls, I – I – plea – se-"

Mello pressed one more kiss to Matt's chin and slowly withdrew, reaching for the simple remote as if to switch it off.

"Tha – an – k, y – y -"

"Oh, no, Matt," Mello smiled pleasently. "I'm not turning this off yet."

Matt groaned in disbelief and pulled himself up, levering against the ties around his wrists and leaning towards his lover desperately.

"B – bu – Mel – ls – I ca-"

Mello ran one finger lovingly over the half-hard length.

"I think it had handle one more … don't you?"

Matt gasped and fell back down, arching his back when the hand wrapped around the impossibly sensitive length and pumped slowly. The egg against his prostate continued to pleasure the gland relentlessly, and Matt found himself slipping beyond wit's end; there was no way, no possible way in any universe or world, that he could do this, there was no way he was going to survive this, there was no way he wouldn't lose himself in this coming orgasm that he knew would take everything from him, it would draw his every essence from him and leave him raw and empty and -

"Gaaaugh, Mells!" Matt's voice was hoarse from screams and use when he felt two fingers delve into his hole, curl around the egg and – remove it?

Sighing in heartfelt relief, Matt didn't notice when the low hum associated with said egg did not cease.

So when that slick, plastic egg was instead traced along the base of his cock, he shouted in surprise and genuine shock, his eyes flashing open to stare at Mello, who was instead looking down at the now fully-hard length with interest. The vibrations caused the entire length to quiver gently, setting the gamer's entire body to tremors as the strange but intense feeling overcame him.

"Me-Me-Mells-" Matt tried desperately to articulate the other's name, his eyes rolling and his mouth gaping as the pleasure heightened once again.

"Ready, Matt?" Mello had the grace to ask, but without waiting for any answer, he began to slowly move the egg, closer and closer to the tip, moving the slick, vibrating surface to and fro, making sure to touch every inch of engorged and reddened skin.

By the time he was half-way, Matt was pleading.

By the time he had halved again, the tip was leaking steadily, Matt was beyond comprehension of words.

And when he finally, finally pressed the shaking plastic egg onto the painfully sensitive slit, Matt _roared_ in pleasure, only Mello's hands keeping his hips from bucking upwards, and his last, final release dribbled into the night, the gamer's entire frame shuddering and shivering and trembling and spasming with the orgasm that tore him limb from limb with it's intensity.

Only when he had finally returned from the world of this pleasure, only when he could finally open his eyes and glance pleadingly at the other, did Mello finally take that egg from the Matt's tip and gently turn it off, wrapping it in a nearby towel to clean later.

Sliding up to the Matt's side, Mello kissed his panting mouth softly while he untied the silk rope, helping the lethargic teen to lower his arms in a comfortable position.

"How was that, Mattie?" he asked lowly, knowing the gamer was already close to unconsciousness and may not have even heard hi-

"That … w's … so … _awesome_," Matt mumbled, his eyes closed gently, before he turned and snuggled loosely against the blonde. "J'st, gimme a while 'fore you do it again, 'kay?"

Mello smiled in amusement and let his arm drape over the other comfortingly.

And because he knew it just wouldn't be the same if he didn't say so, he whispered one more word before following his gamer to the world of dreams.


End file.
